


He Will Remember This For The Rest Of His Life

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hope for Recovery [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, German History, Terrorism, also a bit of German crime drama again, also assassinations because that's kind of Bucky's thing under Hydra, bucky remembers things, the relationship part is not very present just in a bit at the end but it is there so i tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asset's missions in Germany. Bucky remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lengthy notes on this can be found in chapter 2. Until then I hope you enjoy.

It's the end of the sixties and Hydra's asset is deployed to a terrorist camp in the Middle East. There's a group of Germans he is supposed to take a look at, because Hydra has an interest in their activities. Their ideologies don't match, but their methods fit what Hydra wants. The asset speaks German, and his cover is perfect. They meet, he gains their trust. But their ways part again; the asset is needed elsewhere.

The next time he has dealings with the group it's the mid-seventies and the original members are in prison. But there are contacts and ways of communication, and it is confirmed: He is a trustworthy comrade whose help is appreciated.

It's not his usual kind of work, not the traceless assassination of people to further Hydra's goal. This is flashy, the kind of work after which everyone knows that something has happened, but no one can tell where the people are who did it. The asset is mostly occupied with helping the others disappear. He's not used to this, but in the end he follows his orders without question. And before Hydra can begin to doubt his allegiance, they have him in for maintenance.

Then he has to kill. There are members in the group who doubt that he is willing, and his handlers agree to a kill. The asset would laugh at people thinking he's not willing to kill anyone, if he knew how to be amused enough to do that. The kill is easy, too easy maybe. The target is in his car, there are several others with him. The asset and one of the group drive up on a motorcycle, and shot them at a red traffic light. No one will ever know who shot. The group stops doubting the asset, his involvement is secure.

It is late 1977, and time is pressing. This is their last chance to fulfil their objective and get the prisoners out. The asset is involved in the kidnapping, and it's his handlers who assure the contacts and the successful hijacking of the plane. His handlers also make sure that the plane gets rescued.

The hostage is secure, and the asset's next mission lies in Stuttgart. He would wonder that it seems almost merciful to kill the prisoners, if he could wonder about such things. Or maybe he would want to know why Hydra wants to see them dead now. But the asset is nothing more than the weapon Hydra sends to do their bidding, and so he sneaks into one of the safest prisons in the country when he is told to, because whoever was responsible for the first dead among them was too sloppy, and people are asking questions. This time no one asks questions. And none but one survive.

Later it will be said that the woman hung herself, and the men shot themselves with weapons smuggled into the prison by their lawyers, while the sole survivor tried to stab herself with a blunt knife. It is right that the woman is hung, but she certainly doesn't do it herself. And no one smuggled any weapons into the prison. The asset brought them with him when he entered. And the last one is sloppy, the asset knows that himself. He will get punished later, after he killed the hostage and made sure to disappear completely.

The asset is not involved in any of the next actions of the group. He gets punished for his failure, and is frozen until Hydra needs him again. There are a few other missions before he is sent back to Germany again, and when he is his objective is to kill. No one will talk about who exactly killed his targets, because no one is there to see that it is him. The targets fit, the style fits, and in the end no one questions the involvement of the third generation of the group. There is a third generation, and when they are caught they prefer not to admit that they know nothing. The cases are not exactly closed, but the authorities admit that they will probably never find out who the killer was.

This is the asset's involvement with a terror group that Germany won't forget for a long time.

It is 2014 and the person who was the asset once _is_ finally again. He has a name, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, and a best friend, Steve Rogers, who was his lover a long time ago, and who he is not quite sure he deserves anymore. He lives in DC with Steve, and he does his best to recover from seventy years of being Hydra's asset. He does not always remember everything from his past, whether it's what happened before he fell from a train in the Alps, or after, but he does his best, and sometimes details surface. He has found that he is a big fan of German crime drama, and it doesn't exactly surprise him to find that its writers dealt with this part of history as well. He watches the episode without showing that it makes him remember, but he thinks Steve knows anyways.

It is when Steve tells him that it's okay to slip into his bed if it helps with the nightmares that he _knows_ that Steve knows, and he accepts the help without trying to fend for himself first. They lie down together, and Buck wraps his arms around Steve and buries his head against his chest, because he knows he cannot make the memories disappear again, even though all he wants is to forget. Steve just pulls him close and says nothing. They hold each other, as they fall asleep, and they still hold each other when they wake up again. Bucky is thankful.

This is how Bucky remembers his time with the German terrorists.

He is kind of glad that he will remember this for the rest of his life. 


	2. Notes

I'm not usually one for lengthy notes on my fics, even though I could talk about them a lot, but I feel like this one kind of needs it.

Anyways. This story uses actual German history post-World War II. The group (that I deliberately didn't name) was called "Rote Armee Fraktion" (Red Army Faction in English) or RAF in short. They were a leftist terror organisation, or as they would put it: "communist and anti-imperialist urban guerilla". They formed themselves after student protest in the late sixties.

The members that Bucky meets in the Middle East were what media first called the "Baader-Meinhof group" after two founding members of the RAF, Andreas Baader and Ulrike Meinhof. The main members of the first generation were caught in 1972 and did their best to accuse the German state of torturing them through isolation (I won't comment on whether these accusations were true or not). They started several hunger strikes, and one of their members, Holger Meins, starved himself to death in 1974.

Long story short they were sentenced to life imprisonment in the Stammheim trial (named after the part of Stuttgart where the high-security prison is located). Ulrike Meinhof, who had already been sentenced to 8 years in prison killed herself in 1976 (according to official reports), which is what I refer to as the first sloppy kill.

The second generation of the RAF tried to pressure the German state into freeing the first generation in what is now known as German Autumn. I used Bucky to explain unsolved murders of this time, namely the one of the German attorney general Siegfried Buback, and the President of the German Employer's Association Hanns Martin Schleyer. Schleyer was abducted, and later killed after the imprisoned first generation committed suicide. While Schleyer was a hostage members of PLO hijacked a plane en route from Palma de Mallorca to Frankfurt, that was later liberated in Mogadishu. When they got the news the inmates killed themselves. Andreas Baader and Jan-Carl Raspe shot themselves, Gudrun Enslin hung herself, and Irmgard Möller stabbed herself in the chest and survived.

Finally the third generation was active in the 1980ies. A lot of their members are still not known, and a lot of the murders they committed could never be solved. And well some journalists started a theory that the murders of the third generation had actually been assassinations by Intelligence Agencies.

This is the short version, if you want to go into more detail wikipedia is a good place to start (either in [English](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Army_Faction) or of you feel like it [here](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rote_Armee_Fraktion) is the German one), it's quite fascinating, especially the more detailed accounts of the suicides.There's several films about this, most of which I haven't seen. One of the most recent ones, called "The Baader Meinhof Complex" is pretty good, if slightly confusing at times. 

One thing I like to say about this fic is that history makes it awfully easy to write fic sometimes, and this short summary doesn't really do that bit justice so I highly recommend to look at least at the English wikipedia article.

And last but not least the crime drama episode Bucky and Steve watch in the end does in fact exist. It's an episode of "Letzte Spur Berlin" (about a team in Berlin solving missing people cases), called "Terrorist" that aired on 15 August this year (you can find a German description of the episode [here](http://letztespurberlin.zdf.de/ZDF/zdfportal/programdata/f87aeacd-704d-3ba3-a873-40f0fe77a507/20333497) if you're interested).

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
